THE CRASH!
by sparklePAGER
Summary: set right after season 4! derek/meredith... read it!
1. Chapter 1

sooo…

**sooo…. me and elizabeth started this during science because we were bored… (:**

**it starts at the end of season 4 when derek leaves meredith in the field!!**

"_I have to go. In order for me to kiss you the way I want to kiss you… I need to speak with Rose…"_

That was two hours ago. Two hours that Meredith had been standing in their living room, waiting for Derek to come back.

Meredith was mumbled to herself as she watched the last candles creating their house plan die out. "I should've known."

"He's always leaving. Well now I'm leaving!" she declared loudly to herself. "I'm done being hurt and disappointed!"

Meredith stopped pacing and started toward her car which was parked next to Derek's trailer.

Keys in the ignition, Meredith hesitated. There was a light on in Derek's trailer, and someone was inside.

Meredith craned her neck, and saw a figure moving around in his kitchen. Stepping out of her car and approaching the window, she saw Mark Sloan inside, looking for something. Meredith burst inside.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded. "Where's Derek?!"

Mark ignored her.

"Where is Derek!! What are you doing here??" Meredith was screaming now, she could feel that something was wrong.

"I'm trying to find his cell phone so I can call his family." Mark snapped, glaring at her.

Meredith felt her stomach drop. "Where's Derek?" she repeated more slowly.

"He got in a car crash!" Mark practically yelled as he hastily made his way out of the trailer, Derek's cell phone in hand. "He's at Seattle Grace."

Meredith was frozen. She could feel the emotion on her face.

"Meredith," Mark began gently, finally stopping to look at her, "They're not sure he's going to make it."


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter dos…. its kinda short again, but whatever….**

**reviewwwwwwwwwwww (:**

Meredith was numb. Unable to process what Mark had just told her. How was it possible that two hours ago, she was bright and shinny while kissing the love of her life, while now he was fighting for his life?

Meredith might not have been able to move all night, except for what she heard out of Mark's mouth as he got into his car and sped off. "Possible permanent brain damage", he had said to whichever of Derek's sisters he was on the phone with.

That snapped Meredith back to reality. She was instantly in her car, racing down the road to get to Seattle Grace as soon as possible.

She carelessly threw her car into the closest parking spot she could find, and ran into the building.

Somehow in all her madness, she was able to get someone to tell her where Derek's room was. She raced to it, hoping that she would somehow be able to help. Meredith was inches away from bursting through the door when she stopped short. Derek was bloody and battered and waiting to be taken into surgery, and there next to his broken form was Rose, holding his hand.

Meredith stood watching them, her eyes welling. She didn't know how long she had been standing there when Cristina walked up.

"That McBitch." She said looking at Rose.

Meredith didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," Cristina began. "Am I being insensitive?" Meredith managed to choke out a smile as tears finally broke free from her eyes.

"Yang! Grey!"

Meredith and Christina turned around. "Get out of here!" barked Bailey, approaching Derek's room followed by Mark and the Chief. They quickly set to work moving Derek for an extensive surgery.

Despite Bailey's orders, Meredith remained rooted to the spot. She couldn't take her eyes off Derek. Rose was whispering things to him, holding his hand, and kissing his forehead.

"Okay, we need to get going… NOW!!" ordered the Chief. Rose stood in the now empty room as Derek was wheeled into and down the hallway. Meredith turned to follow Cristina, who was waiting for her, but Mark grabbed her arm before she could go.

"She means nothing to him and you know it!" he whispered fiercely into her ear so Rose wouldn't hear.

Meredith looked up at him.

"If he's going to make it through this, he needs to hear your voice before he goes into surgery."

"Mark…" Meredith began heavily.

"NO!" he cut her off. "He needs to make it through this! My best friend needs to make it through this!!"

"Mark, he won't be able to hear me." She tried again.

"Yes he will!" Mark insisted. "Please just try Meredith." Mark was begging now. "He needs to hear your voice."

Meredith sighed shakily and walked quickly down the hallway to where Derek was laying with the Chief and Bailey, waiting for the elevator. They gave her sympathetic looks as she approached Derek's bedside and leaned down to him, holding his face in her hands.

"Derek," Meredith whispered. "I love you." She paused to take another shaky breath as her tears fell onto Derek. "I'm in this." She continued. "I'm ready. I'm ready for the house, for the kids, for the sleeping together, even for the knight in shinning whatever. But I need you to be ready for all those things. Derek, I need you. So…" she paused again, trying to control herself. "You have to come out of this; come out of this for me. We will make it. I will breathe for you, but you have to come back to me. Don't forget I love you."

She kissed his forehead just as the elevator doors opened.

"Meredith we need to go now." Bailey said gently but firmly.

Meredith nodded with wet eyes. She watched unmoving as Derek was wheeled into the elevator, and lost behind its cold, hard doors.


End file.
